<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell. by what-in-tarnation (That_Trash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022355">Farewell.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Trash/pseuds/what-in-tarnation'>what-in-tarnation (That_Trash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Trash/pseuds/what-in-tarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to honestly let go of Voltron at this point and what better way then like a fic? Enjoy! </p>
<p>WARNINGS:<br/>Implied internalized homophobia<br/>FEELINGS (bleh)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farewell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me projecting and just putting to words what Voltron has done and made me lose hope in. A lot of my interpretation of Voltron is fanon bc tbh the canon treated them like shit :/// I didn't watch the last season bc it got too much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pride.</p>
<p>Red, black, green, yellow, and blue. </p>
<p>The legends always told their unification: when the Lions of Voltron came together and formed the mecha Voltron. Its black head stood proudly upon red and green shoulders and blue and yellow supporting each step. Voltron gave hope. Their promise of help inspired many. The dead gleam of tears shed in agony turned bright upon the mighty eyes of Voltron.</p>
<p>But Voltron was made up of individuals who came together. They were teenagers, barely an adult, just shy a year or two. Their names were foreign to people. Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Hunk Garret, Katie Holt aka Pidge Gunderson and Takashi Shirogane aka Shiro. Their unity meant so much to people. But they were lost. The recognition and care they deserve faded. Those who greatly glorified Voltron, failed to back Voltron up.  </p>
<p>Empty promises hung in the air. The hope they gave was plenty and with it the expectations. Voltron could only do so much. People forget that change starts within them. That representation and a new era is marked by their actions. Voltron is what you make of it. They were capable but they deserved more. </p>
<p>Shiro showed representation but when? How? He may be married to Curtis but let's be real, Curtis looks too similar to Shiro's dead lover, Adam. When Shiro lays next to Curtis, the glimpses of Adam speak whispers to Shiro. Why did Adam have to go? Why must Shiro have to remember the cruel circumstances he has? Why must Curtis carry Adam's place? It was not fair. Love is not fair and nor is war but against all the odds, people deserve happiness. </p>
<p>Romance was never Voltron's strong point. Content was given and falsely advertised. Shiro and Adam. Keith and Lance. </p>
<p>Keith and Lance. Allura and Lotor. Allura and Lance. All those who dared to love got their hearts broke. Dead lovers. Camaraderie between those who have been friends. Rivals to Lovers. Enemy to Lovers. Friends to Lovers. </p>
<p>I felt foolish to love these characters and their lives. </p>
<p>But I felt even more foolish letting these characters break my heart. Where they experienced pain I felt pain. Their beginning was promising but ultimately their end was tragic. The anticipation in the air cleared out to move for the cliche. LGBTQ+ representation once again shunned to make way for heterosexual romance. Dead lovers simply replaced. Death meant nothing. </p>
<p>The joy for every season filled me to the brim with passion and life. But now I feel emptiness and heartbreak. Society has once again won and I must adher.</p>
<p>Now... I am learning. </p>
<p>Voltron may have broken my heart. Yet I know now I am ready to move on.</p>
<p>I felt scared to love people and something new because of this show. I know it sounds dumb but Voltron was my first passion. I fell in love with their characters and the relationships between each other. </p>
<p>If Voltron had done what they promise, maybe I would have been better. I cannot know for sure. All the things going in my brain confuse me. I was scared to love. Especially to love a girl because she and I were similar. Now I am embracing it. The girl I have a crush on is holding her hand out to me and for once I do not let my fear of love get in my way.</p>
<p>I am going to keep going. And for once, I will get the happy ending that I hoped for. A little cottage near the woods with a garden and two girls holding hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahaha, this is what happens when you have no therapy and is slowly becoming insane. I have a really hard time putting feelings to words but I hope you understood what I meant. </p>
<p>Voltron reaffirmed to me that love was not worth it. And for the longest time I have stuck to that. I stopped doing a lot of things I enjoyed and stopped trying. I wanna stop doing that and that's why I wrote this instead of doing my essay due this midnight :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>